


Locker Room Lewdness

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Pyrrha meet up in an old, forgotten locker room for some lewd fun.





	Locker Room Lewdness

“Hey there!” Pyrrha says as she pads up to you, her bare feet echoing softly throughout the empty locker room. “Sorry, were you waiting long?” she asks as she stops in front of you, a towel loosely wrapped around her body, her breasts this close to undoing the knot with their weight and size, her cleavage exposed.

You take a moment to admire the view, before you smile, and tell her no.

Pyrrha sighs in relief, before she smiles. “Oh, that’s a relief… well, no use in dawdling~!” she hums, before pulls her towel off with a flourish, her naked, sweaty body on full display for you. She blushes and chuckles as she starts to fold her towel into a rectangle, before she lays it down on the floor, and kneels between your legs shortly after.

“Dust, you have no idea how long I’ve been looking forward to this…” she mutters as she places a hand on your bare thigh, the other wrapping around your stiffening cock. You tilt your head back and moan as she starts to stroke you, her grip just the right amount of tightness, her movements agile and graceful, getting you completely hard in no time.

Pyrrha giggles as a bead of pre-cum forms on your cockhead. “You ready…?” she hums.

You tilt your head back down, look her in the eyes, and say:

“Yes.”

She starts out slow, almost hesitant, bringing her mouth to your cockhead, giving it little licks and laps. She presses her lips around it as your cock starts to drool more cum, humming as she feels that hot and gooey mess drip and smear on her mouth, start to dribble down the sides and down her cheeks. She closes her eyes as she parts her lips just so, swirling her tongue around your cockhead, licking off the pre-cum and replacing it with a fresh layer of warm, bubbly spit.

You groan, your cock throbbing and leaking as she pulls her mouth away, your cum dribbling down her fingers and her palm as she begins to stroke you again.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Pyrrha asks as she spreads your pre all over your cock, coating it in its gooey warmth, slick, lewd noises starting to fill the air.

You nod your head as you lean back and plant your hands on the back of the bench, jutting your hips out a little further.

Pyrra looks you in the eyes and smiles, her cheeks burning red. “Good–I didn’t want to be the only one having a good time right now…” she mutters, her expression turning seductive as she puts her lips back on your cock.

She misses twice, your cockhead smearing all over her lips and her cheeks, before she finally gets it right. “Mmpfff…” she moans as she swallows the first few inches of your shaft, her eyes fluttering, the hot, wet walls of her mouth tightening as she sucks. You groan, your cock eagerly twitching and spurting pre-cum right onto her tongue.

She rolls that mess around for a little while, hot, gooey pre and spit slathering on your cockhead, little muffled moans rumbling in her throat, before she swallows it with one long, savouring gulp.

Pop.

Pyrrha pulls out of your cock once more, panting as she strokes your cock, her other hand pulling away from your thigh and reaching between her legs. “Cum lots for me, please?” she asks as she makes puppy dog eyes at you.

You promise her you will, before you nod your head to your cock. Pyrrha hums and says “Thank you,” before she takes your cock back into her mouth, and the fun truly begins.

Soon, lewd, wet sucking noises and moans fill the air as Pyrrha bobs up and down your cock, her tongue lavishing attention on its head, her hand stroking the rest of it and spreading the dribbling from her lips and cheeks, a bubbly mess of your pre-cum and spit. She moans as she feels her cheeks fill with that hot mess, her swallowing slow and savoury at first, rapidly growing more frequent and hungry as your cock is all too happy to provide more for her–much more than she can really handle.

“Mmmphff…” Pyrrha’s eyes flutter as she starts to choke, locking eyes with you and keeping her lips wrapped around your cock for a few moments more, before she’s forced to pull away. Pop. Hot, gooey, slobbery mess spills from her mouth, running down her cheeks, splattering on her massive breasts, drip-dripping on the tile floor.

She doesn’t turn away from you nor stop stroking you, the bubbly spit-and-pre in her mouth in clear view, until she closes her lips and tilts her head back, letting you see the outline of that mess traveling down her throat and into her stomach, hear her swallow and the ever louder sound of her fingers slipping in and out of her wet pussy.

Pyrrha lets out a long, needy moan as she brings her lips back to your cock, a hungry look in her eyes as she stares at your cock. Her stroking and fingering stops for a moment as she guides your cock back into her mouth, holding it steady as she pushes the head back into her mouth, then the first few inches, then the mid-point, lower and lower still, her tongue licking off the gooey mess on your girth the whole way, until finally, you feel her lips press up against your sac, every inch of your cock throbbing and drooling in her mouth, her hot, wet walls wrapped tight around it.

You cry out, the pleasure finally getting too much.

“Mmmfff…!” Pyrrha moans, her body shaking, her eyes growing wide as she feels your cock erupt inside her mouth, thick ropes of cum pouring down her throat one after the other, bubbling right back up into her mouth, her cheeks, out of her mouth in gooey, messy spurts. She stays down there for as long as she can, eyes growing hazy, her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy at a frenzied pace.

Pop.

She pulls out suddenly, gasping as your mess pours down from her mouth, raining down on her heaving breasts, the last ropes of your orgasm splattering over her face, her hair, her still open mouth. Pyrrha gags and chokes a she hungrily gulps down as much of your cum as she can, the rest raining down on herself and the floor. When she can breath once more, her hand flies off your cock, groping and toying a sticky, cum-coated breast as her other continues to pump away at her pussy.

You watch, enraptured, as the cum-coated goddess before you cums, her whole body shaking and shivering as her arousal gushes from her pussy and joins the mess on the floor, her eyes roll back in her head for a moment, before she grows limp and slumps forward, right into your lap.

You catch her and hold her head in a comfortable position, gently stroking her sticky hair and cum-coated cheek, listening to her breath, whispering praise and comforting words to her. Her breathing rapid and shallow, her body still shaking from the force of her orgasm, Pyrrha looks up at you and gives you a warm, loving look, before she closes her eyes and takes a much needed breather.

A few minutes later, you hand Pyrrha a smaller towel, one she uses to wipe the cum off her face before it might drip into her eyes. “Ready for round two?” she asks as she puts it away for easy reach, before her hand wraps around your cock again.

You nod, your shaft already hardening again in anticipation.

The mess on the floor and Pyrrha grows bigger and bigger from then on out, the lewd noises getting even more delightful as she sucks your cum-slathered cock, swallowing down your pre and cum until she can’t, letting the rest of it pour and splatter all over her, on her face, her chest, her stomach, her legs, even her back and her ass when she pulls out one time before you came, your orgasm flying up in the air before they rained down on an all-too eager Pyrrha.

Who-knows-how-long later, Pyrrha slumps into your lap one final time, a gooey, sweating, panting mess, sweat and cum coating and dripping down every inch of her body, spunk-and-spit drooling and spilling out of her mouth, coughing up messy gobs every once in a while.

With a shaking hand, you reach for the towel and wipe her face clean, before you cradle her head in her arms, caressing her cheek as you two take a much needed break before you hit the showers and get cleaned up.


End file.
